


The Magnus Academia

by orphan_account



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Headcanon, The Magnus Archives Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A compilation of what fear entities BNHA characters would be associated with.
Relationships: Bubaigawara Jin | Twice & Toga Himiko
Kudos: 3





	The Magnus Academia

**Midoriya Izuku**

Victim of the Desolation/Lonely. Fears meld into each other, and I think Midoriya would be a part of these two. He fears falling behind others and losing his friends. His past of bullying and exclusion also feeds into the Lonely. One of his main goals is to save and protect people, and the Desolation goes against that.

I believe his hellscape would be a burning city where he's the only hero. He tries to save as many people as he can, but every time he gets close they die. There's no one to help him, and he is forced to fail over and over again.

**Bakugo Katsuki**

Victim of the Hunt. He often acts predatory and feral, while also being afraid of becoming weak prey. I also chose this one because of the ferocity he has when chasing his goals. It overwhelms him and shuts out most other ambitions. He'd probably be close to becoming an Avatar-like Basira was.

I believe his hellscape would be a training academy where he is constantly falling behind. All the other students are constantly trying to knock the others down, and it is a constant struggle to get to the top. What they don't know is that there will never be graduation. They must all keep reaching for an impossible goal while preying on and attacking each other. He can never relax and can never stop worrying about being hunted by his fellow classmates.

**Todoroki Shouto**

Victim of the web. He's afraid of having his destiny be decided by his father and wonders if his quirk is really his own. I think he fears being trapped and/or controlled by his father or past and wants to have his own free will.

His hellscape would be his own house, where all the occupants are pulled on like strings. He is forced to watch his father attacking the rest of the family and then him. Then the strings pull on his own arms and force him to repeat his father's actions. He is unable to tell his family that he doesn't mean it and doesn't want to hurt them. 

**Kirishima Eijiro**

Victim of the Buried and Desolation. Personally, I think most heroes fear desolation, and I don't really have to explain why. For the buried, I'm thinking of the moment when he froze up instead of attempting to save. His biggest fear is not being able to protect, and the moment he regrets most is not being able to move. I'm interpreting this as being trapped in his own body while not being able to help.

His hellscape would be him watching someone get attacked while he stands a few feet away, unable to move. They call out to him and beg for help, but he can only watch as they die. Once they've stopped moving, he finds that he can move again, and wonders if he had this ability the entire time. The process repeats.

**Uraraka Ochako**

Victim of the buried. This is partly because the Buried is associated with poverty and debt, but is also because of her scene at the end of her vs Bakugo. She wanted to keep moving but was trapped within her own body. 

Her hellscape would be a continued long and grueling crawl towards a glimmer of hope she could never reach. She'd see others passing her by, crawling through the tunnels with ease, and would blame herself for being weak. Despite her body constantly being sluggish, she would continue to fight, trying to drag herself out of the hole.

**Iida Tenya**

This one was particularly hard. I know that Iida fears/feared losing his brother, but wasn't sure if that was his main fear. I eventually decided on him being a victim of the Spiral. He is very organized and loves order. When his brother was injured, he ignored all reasoning and attacked Stain. I think his biggest fear would be him losing control and not being able to trust himself to act responsibly. 

His hellscape would be a school where nothing is right. None of the rules he remembered are put in place, and thoughts of injuring his fellow students pop up in his mind. Sometimes he is overcome with rageful madness, and he can't think logically or realistically. Eventually, he'll calm down and will realize what had happen. He will spend the next few hours overcome with dread before his next bout of madness.

**Mirio Toogata**

Victim of the Vast. The place he goes when his body becomes intangible sounds terrifying. I personally think his worst fear would be becoming stuck in there for an eternity, unable to breathe, see or feel anything, and unable to save those in need. He may become solid again, but only for a second. Then he's back in the nothingness, unable to properly exist.

**Toga Himiko**

Avatar of the stranger with strong ties to the Slaughter. She has the ability to shapeshift into other people, which can make people question if the person they're talking to is really them, or a different person entirely. Kind of like the not-them. She has ties with the slaughter because of her bloodlust.

Her domain would include her becoming the victims' loved ones and harming them. The victim would be unsure if the person hurting them was a loved one, or a stranger, and would fear the person hiding behind their loved one's face.

**Twice**

Victim of the Spiral. He doesn't know if he's the real him or a clone, and he doesn't know which of the voices is real. His hellscape would be him wandering around without a mask, repeating the cloning incident over and over again. At the end of each one, he would believe that he is a clone before passing out and forgetting everything. Then the process would start again. There also might be a bit of the Lonley in there since Twice used to create clones to make up for a lack of friends.

Toga would rescue him from this domain.

**Tamaki**

100% victim of the Eye. He hates being seen and hates crowds. His hellscape would be an entire crowd of people following him around asking questions. If he didn't answer they would make snide remarks or whisper. If he did answer they would pick apart his words and find hidden meanings that he didn't intend. Then they'd barrage him with more questions, judging every single part of him that was revealed.

**Shinsou**

Unwilling Avatar of the Web. (although he's kind of a victim) His ability grabs the attention of the Web, and when the world ends he is forced to rule over a domain where he uses his mind control powers on people. The people being mind-controlled are unaware of Shinsou's suffering and resent him.

**Shigaraki**

Avatar of the Extinction. One of the descriptions of the extinction is fear of catastrophic change, and I think that fits Shigaraki's goal. He would rule a hellscape where there are only chaos and no symbol of Peace or hope, only an abandoned city overrun by monsters and villains.

**Overhaul**

There are two options.

 **A** : Victim of corruption. He's too afraid of it to not be a victim. I think his hellscape would be him stuck in a crowd of people, each of them spewing their diseases at him. 

**B:** Becomes an Avatar of either the Extinction or the Desolation. He wants to change the world/revert it to the way it used to be. He may become an Avatar to fight against the corruption and rules over a domain where everyone is afraid of being disposed of or 'cleansed' by him.

**Stain**

Avatar of the Hunt with Strong connections to the eye. He uses his connections to the Eye to find heroes who he deems unworthy and brings them to his domain. Once they are brought into his domain, he will chase them and hunt them down over and over again, leaving them in a constant state of fear and paranoia. 

He will also use the Eye to find people he deems worthy. After spotting Midoriya, he saves him from his domain and brings him to a Safe Haven.

**Seiji(Meatball Guy)**

Avatar of the Flesh, no explanation needed. His quirk is body horror, how could it not be the flesh. His domain would just be him using his quirk on other people.


End file.
